beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Episode 01
Pegasus Has Landed (舞い降りた天馬(ペガシス)! Maiorita Tenma (Pegashisu)!) is the first episode of the Beyblade: Metal Fusion and the first episode of the Metal Saga overall. Plot Somewhere, a Beyblade tournament is unfolding. Kenta Yumiya, a kid who loves Beyblade, is trying to win the tournament with his Beyblade, Flame Sagittario C145S. Meanwhile, a boy, is walking along the road and immediately sleeps on a water tower. Kenta won all of his matches in the ongoing tournament, before being defeated. Despite this, he knows that he will get stronger with his Sagittario and beat the tournament. However, the Beyblade group called the Face Hunters ambush Kenta. The Face Hunters are a rogue Beyblade squad who beat weaker opponents so they may steal their Bey points. Just when the Face Hunters are about to defeat Kenta and steal his Bey Points, a blue Beyblade comes striking at the Face Hunter's Bey. The boy, Gingka Hagane, then reveals himself and exclaims, "Hey, Beyblading is supposed to be fun. You gang up on someone, you're not a true blader." He gets his Bey, Storm Pegasus and beats all five of the Face Hunters. The Face Hunters get frightened and cower away in fear. Later, Gingka and Kenta walk along the road. He thanks Gingka for saving him and wants to be a Blader just like him. Gingka tells him of the "Blader's Spirit"; that it does not matter what type or how powerful a Beyblade is, it just matters the heart of the Blader that knows their Bey will win. Kenta does not understand it but goes with it anyway. As Gingka falls asleep on the grass, Kenta goes home. The Face Hunters go to their leader Kyoya Tategami, and apologize for not defeating Gingka. The next day, the Face Hunters confront and capture Gingka as an act of revenge at how Gingka defeated them. Later, Kenta leaves his friends to go find Gingka and to become stronger. Although he cannot find him, he gets captured by the Face Hunters. When Gingka arrives to save Kenta, he is challenged onto a 1 vs. One Hundred Bey Battle. With all the 100 Bey's dashing all around Gingka it seems unlikely for him to win. Still, he pulls out his Storm Pegasus and launches it. Storm Pegasus unleashes its full power and defeats every single Bey. Kenta, the Face Hunters, and Kyoya are amazed at how one Bey could defeat 100 Beys. Kenta then begins to understand the "Blader's Spirit" and because of that, Gingka won. As Gingka and Kenta are reunited, they are confronted by Kyoya who says that finally a worthy opponent for him has made himself known. Major Events *This episode marks the start of the Metal Saga. *Gingka Hagane, the new main protagonist, is introduced. *Gingka meets and saves Kenta Yumiya from the Face Hunters by battling all 100 of them at once. *Gingka meets his main rival, Kyoya Tategami, for the first time. Characters *Gingka Hagane (debut) *Kenta Yumiya (debut) *Benkei Hanawa (debut) *Kyoya Tategami (debut) *Face Hunters (debut) *Osamu (debut) *Takashi (debut) *Akira (debut; cameo) *Blader DJ (debut) Beyblades *Storm Pegasus 105RF (Gingka's; Featured) *Flame Sagittario C145S (Kenta's) *Rock Leone 145WB (Kyoya's) *Various Generic Beys (Benkei's, Face Hunters', and Tournament Blader's) Featured Beybattles *Kenta Yumiya (Flame Sagittario C145S) vs Unnamed Blader (Heat Raven 145HF) = Kenta and Sagittario *Kenta Yumiya (Flame Sagittario C145S) vs Koji (Generic Bey) = Koji and Generic Bey *Kenta Yumiya (Flame Sagittario C145S) vs Benkei Hanawa (Heat Leone 125FS) = No Result (Interrupted by Gingka) *Gingka Hagane (Storm Pegasus 105RF) vs 5 Face Hunters (Generic Beys) = Gingka and Pegasus *Gingka Hagane (Storm Pegasus 105RF) vs 100 Face Hunters (Generic Beys) = Gingka and Pegasus Trivia *In the English dub version, when Benkei's Bey hits him in the groin, the scene's video was paused, while the audio of that scene was still intact. Gallery episode01.00.jpg episode01.01.jpg episode01.02.jpg episode01.03.jpg episode01.04.jpg episode01.05.jpg episode01.06.jpg episode01.07.jpg episode01.08.jpg episode01.09.jpg episode01.10.jpg episode01.11.jpg episode01.12.jpg episode01.13.jpg episode01.14.jpg episode01.15.jpg episode01.16.jpg episode01.17.jpg episode01.18.jpg episode01.19.jpg episode01.20.jpg episode01.21.jpg episode01.22.jpg episode01.23.jpg episode01.24.jpg episode01.25.jpg episode01.28.jpg episode01.29.jpg episode01.30.jpg episode01.31.jpg episode01.32.jpg episode01.34.jpg episode01.27.jpg episode01.35.jpg episode01.38.jpg episode01.39.jpg episode01.40.jpg episode01.41.jpg episode01.42.jpg episode01.44.jpg episode01.45.jpg episode01.46.jpg episode01.47.jpg episode01.48.jpg episode01.49.jpg episode01.50.jpg episode01.51.jpg episode01.53.jpg episode01.54.jpg episode01.55.jpg episode01.56.jpg episode01.57.jpg episode01.58.jpg episode01.59.jpg episode01.60.jpg episode01.61.jpg episode01.62.jpg episode01.63.jpg episode01.64.jpg episode01.65.jpg episode01.66.jpg episode01.67.jpg episode01.68.jpg episode01.69.jpg episode01.70.jpg episode01.71.jpg episode01.72.jpg episode01.73.jpg episode01.74.jpg episode01.76.jpg episode01.77.jpg Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Episodes